


Damn aristocrats

by orphan_account



Category: Cream Heroes - Fandom, Creamheroes
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I am a reliable narrator, Irrelevant Romance, Notice how Chuchu and lulu isn't a ship tag, Original Villain Character - Freeform, Superpowers, The superpower aspect?, im making the storyline along the way, just hope you get it along the way, romance is utter posh, so it might seem clunky, yeah so I dont build on it too much so it's. Clunky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lulu and his bitch ass gets into a government conspiracy, more at 9.





	1. Let's make introductions..

The sun gleamed down on Lulu's brown hair through a open window. A bead of sweat streamed down his forehead as he shuffled through the cabinets in an attempt to find something to eat. The floor had scattered cans and bowls everywhere. Lulu pulled a out a bottle of oil and placed it in the big satchel he put next to him. He got up, carrying the bag with a huff and wiped off the sweat that had collected on his forehead. Heading towards the door with a heavy bag of food, he stopped midway when he heard a voice call out. 

"Oi, you forgot this key mold." 

Looking back to investigate, Lulu found that he had indeed forgotten the key mold he made of the other key he had stolen. He took the key and put it in an inside coat pocket. With quiet but swift footsteps, he headed towards the door. Not bothering to wonder about the voice. 

"Damn not even a thank you?" Mystery voice said. Lulu looked to to his side to see a girl with white hair his age on a table. She wasn't a very proper girl, because she was squatting despite being on a table. She had a green bandana wrapped around her head and had a mole on her nose. She was also wearing a black leather varsity jacket with a patch that said DD and flannel tied around her waist. She was wearing blue baggy cargo pants that seemed to suit her very well. Her combat boots made her look more cool and punk. Her hair seemed very pettable, it only reached up to her shoulders.

'An albino? Here?' Lulu thought. Of course, there were weirder things about the girl, like the fact that she was slightly transparent and seemed only 80% visible in the light but he had bigger things to worry about. The white hair caught his attention the most though.

"Well, I'm kinda in a hurry and I don't really have a minute to spare." Lulu said, "People might see me you know?"

The albino made a 'hmmm' sound and jumped off the table, making no noise as she landed. Lulu started to notice that the girl wasn't casting any shadow, and also the fact that she was slightly transparent. Lulu didn't dwell on these thoughts too much though, as he once again headed towards the exit with the albino girl tagging along.

Lulu looked at her and decided that she wasn't that much of a threat as far as he could tell and allowed her to follow him. After all, if worse came to worse he could dye his hair again and cut off his ponytail, making him unidentifiable. He hoped that it would. He wasn't very recognizable anyways, the ponytail being the only thing that could really be noticeable about him. He could stroll through a town easily with his pony tail undone and bangs adjusted a bit. 

"What town is this?" The albino asked. The albino strolled through the door with Lulu, the door was almost closed and her hands were in the the pockets of the cargo pants. It seemed like she passed through some of the door. Through the corner of Lulu's eye though, it didn't seem to out of the ordinary. Now out in the courtyard of the mansion he scanned around, looking for people

Replying with the name of the town he currently was, -at least until he could smuggle himself some other place- he placed a finger on his mouth. The albino seemed to get the memo and did the same, still following Lulu as he hid among some bushes. The courtyard was beautiful, but he didn't have a lot of time to admire it as he just stole a bunch of supplies from a mansion's kitchen. 

There was a water fountain that had running water in the center middle and trees scattered about. Lulu wished it looked this nice in his home city. This entire estate could hold about 50 of his hometowns houses. But of course, the richer people got the better places. Lulu saw the gate and was about to walk across the garden to reach the gate faster, until he was interrupted.

"Don't step on the flowers, you'll leave a trail." 

Lulu jumped at the sudden noise. Almost falling down, he turned on his heel to see the albino was directly behind him. 

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" Lulu said, barely a whisper.

"Yeah, but you would leave such an obvious trail. I cringed so much, seriously do you even know how to tie your shoes?" The albino was doing weird hand gestures as she was saying this. Her voice was a whisper but Lulu felt like telling her to be quiet. 

"Of course I can tie my shoes! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Unless you wanna get caught by the cops you don't really have a chance with your intelligence!"

Lulu huffed, hesitantly following her advice, not taking the shortcut and following the stone path like the aristocrats that walked this path too. The thought of following the same path as aristocrats made Lulu sick but he also didn't wanna get caught. Keeping a sharp eye out he eventually made his way to the gate. He scaled the metal gates upwards and eventually made it to the other side. He saw that the albino had already made it to the other side too. She was leaning on the gate.

"Who are you anyways?"

The albino put her hands on her pockets, like she was remembering something.

"Lala, I guess."

"Well, my name is Lulu and since my name is higher up in the alphabet you should respect me."

"Huh?! That's so stupid! MY name is first before yours so you should respect me!"

Bickering along the way, the two bandits found themselves embarking on a journey for the world, together.

Until they find a certain brunette with buns.

* * *

Momo remembers the mix of bright red and orange, and how they trickled around his feet. He remembers the heat of the fire on his face. There were pleads for help, coming from another young boy. The weight of the water bucket was heavy on his hands. Ash was on the bottom of the ground. Water spilled from the bucket as his younger self ran it towards the fire to put it out.

His younger self had got up the stack of straw to see white hair covering the young boys face. He heard sobbing despite the amount of noise that came from the crowd around. Momo untied the rope as groups of people scattered out and run away from the scene. The white haired boy's body completely collapsed on his shoulder, tears wetting his shirt. 

Both of them were clutching on for each other, clinging as if one of them would float away into space. Momo heard the shouts of the older men and the running of another young girl, but the only thing he focused on was the crying of his friend.

The dream faded, leaving Momo back into the present, where he was 19 instead of 13 and in his bed, bangs in his eyes and the sun only just on the horizon. The warmth of the sun's light made dark shadows on the other side of the room.

Five years have passed, that has passed, for better or for worst. 

* * *

Making his way to the bathroom he did his normal routine, before making his way to downstairs. He wasn't really in the mood to go back to sleep, might as well get his day started. Slicking his hair back a little bit more as he strode down the stairs. The lights were already on, as he knew a certain brunette woke up around this time. He kept on telling her she could wake up later, but she insisted and let the older women sleep more. 

But instead of seeing the brunette, he was met with sliver haired women in the dining room with his butler talking and having a cup of tea. TT and Claire, their respective names. When Claire looked up and saw the ginger enter the room TT followed suit and also looked up, the passive look on her face turning into a scowl. Momo didn't understand why TT had that habit, but didn't really care that much about it.

"Oh! Hey Momo." Claire smiled and got up, "Do you want a cup of tea or anything?"

"I'm fine Claire, why are you up so early?" Momo responded. Claire usually allowed her assistant to take the morning and let Claire sleep until she headed out to school. Usually the assistant would be making breakfast and then take her leave. He reasoned that it probably had something to do with TT.

"TT wanted to take a walk with me and show me a birds nest while I was still able to have the morning to myself. I dont have anything to do except sleep anyways so I decided to go with." Ah, Momo was right, "Is that alright?"

Momo nodded and Claire beamed whereas TT's scowl didn't fade one bit. Momo at least hoped she would trust him a little more in decisions with him.

"Well, I guess we should be going now that you've given the okay," TT got up and got the blue cardigan that hung from the side of her chair, "It was the only reason we stuck around anyways." 

Claire followed suit and got up to get her own coat from her chair, "Chuchu's in the kitchen, if you need her." 

Momo saw TT glancing occasionally to him when while she was making her way to the door, as if he would randomly blow something up. Momo just waved as they made their way out. 

When the door closed and he was left alone in the dining room, he made his way to the kitchen to see if Chuchu was making any food. Maybe he also just wanted to see the brunette awake, as it would kinda suck if he was all alone in this giant house. 

The noise of sizzling and the smell of food cooking gave a indication that someone else was in the house. Just in case it was a ghost and his house was haunted, he looked over the corner to see a bundle of brown hair turned his way and a familiar yellow skirt at the bottom of the hair.

"Oh! Momo, you're awake."

Momo smiled, and sat down on a counter, ready to have some chat with Chuchu and allow himself to be in the light of the morning.

And then, that stupid ponytail brunette showed up.


	2. Get Caked!

The existence of powers have dated back to the 1600s, when there was a unnatural phenomenon that caused people to float at random variables or when stones started to do unnatural things. The 

Chuchu leaned back into her chair and looked up to the ceiling. She hasn't had any ideas in a hour and all the ones she did have, she deleted them. She couldn't brainstorm anything else. The page looked so empty and the eraser side of the pencil was getting short from the amount of times she erased. There were eraser sheddings everywhere and when she tried to push them off lead got on her hand and the paper smudged.

The idea of powers were simple enough but the history behind it was confusing to Chuchu, the laws and the regulations, the development of the study of powers, and the complicated theories that developed over the years. It was simple to understand to Chuchu but it was too much information to take in all at once. She wondered if her head would clear up if she got another bottle of tea.

Deciding that a walk would probably do her clogged head some good, she headed out of the classroom to go buy another can of bottled tea from the vending machine nearby. The teacher had already left for the day and the classroom she was staying after school in was empty. The school was mostly desolate save for some of the teachers. Maybe some of the delinquents that misbehaved were serving detention. Chuchu only stuck behind to get a head start on her paper, which turned out smoothly until she hit the part where she had to write the history. 

When she had reached just around the corner where the vending machine she heard someone mumbling and the rattling of something. Wanting not to bother whoever they were, Chuchu stopped and leaned on the wall to wait until they were done.

"Goddamnit...fuckkkk,"

Chuchu stayed there for a while, listening to the (probably) boy say profanity. Chuchu wondered what kind of situation would cause him to say these types of things. Chuchu didn't mind the swearing, just wondered why. She would rather if he didn't have to say a lot of profanities. Maybe he was like Ms. Claire and he got drunk at a bad place. It wasn't very likely because it sounded like a young boy, but it was better then swearing for no reason. 

"AH HAH!"

Chuchu flinched at the sudden interruption in her thoughts. She then heard the sound of multiple tin cans fall to the ground and a loud curse following suit. There was then a clattering of cans as they were placed into a box of some kind. There was a sort of rushed sound to it. It was so rushed that it couldn't have been out in a organized way. She then heard the sound of a cap clicking onto a box. There was then the sound of shoes scuffling on the ground, the rustling of clothes, and heavy breathing get louder as the source was getting closer to her. 

And then, she saw the unruly sight before her.

He looked like a boy, but his face was covered by a bunch of mud and frosting? She couldn't really tell what his facial features were because the boy had just been running top speed in front of her. His hair was in a ponytail that looked like a raccoon tail. His bangs were barely out of his eyes and mud had dried in some places. Their eyes meet and the boy stopped but soon after tripped over nothing. He did a 180 on on his heel and landed on his butt, maybe to protect the box he was carrying.

And just then, Chuchu swooned.

Ms. TT had given her advice one night to not chase after feelings because eventually feelings will fade away and the things you've might've found attractive are now just burdens. The real spark to a relationship is the commitment and the time to build relationships worth being able to fall in love all over again. That piece of advice was always something Chuchu had kept in mind but had never actually needed. Nobody had ever hit Chuchu with cupids arrow, as Momo sometimes phrased it. It wasn't a piece of advice she ever needed.

But honestly, at that moment there was nothing Chuchu wanted to do nothing but jump into those box-occupied arms and let them take Chuchu whatever they pleased. To just ride into the sunset like a animal chasing the sun alongside this mud covered boy. Chuchu didn't know why she choose this boy to be her object of affection.

Her cheeks started to heat up, and her brain was saying 'flirt with him through helping him up' and that's what she did.

"Need up help?" Yes. Those where her exact words. The weren't very articulate but it got the point across, Chuchu didn't think about it until three hours later when she was trying to wash the dishes and broke one.

The boy looked up and mumbled something along the lines of "No witnesses, women or not," and threw a punch to her. To his surprise, she grabbed his fist and suplexed him. Chuchu stared for a moment before bowing.

"I'm sorry!"

Her face was with genuine grief and worry. A mixture of black and white essence started to surround her feet, the ground beneath her started to disappear. The air felt like it was directly going to her. Chuchu was used to this kind of atmosphere, where most people weren't. The clouds got more dark the more her power started to work.

Then she felt something grab her hands. Looking up she saw it was her beloved.

How did that happen. He would've at least get the skin of his hands removed if he even touched her. She looked up to see that his box was discarded and that 

"It's okay!" He said, "I threw the first punch, you had every right to fight back. It's the first rule in my moral code."

Chuchu stood back up straight again, the power surrounding her was dissolving and the air around was returning back to normal. 

"O-oh okay." 

The raccoon ponytail guy smiled brightly at Chuchu, before looking at Chuchu confused.

"By the way, what was that thing you did? I've never seen anything like it!" This time it was Chuchu's turn to be confused. Had he not seen a ability like hers? Sure, it was more dangerous then most but some abilities looked like that.

"That's my power," she said. 

* * *

Lala had found out, from Lulu's perspective that she didn't make that much sound. When he had commented on it she had said "I'm an assassin trained in stealth, and that's why I don't make any noise," to mess with him but she herself didn't find the answer to this question. She had noticed that she was less visible then a normal person but didn't dwell on it. She tried to make sure that she was a little bit more visible by stealing clothes from certain people. It helped a little bit. 

Either way, it didn't seem like her body was visible.

She had lost count of how long she had been in the mansion, sneaking around and evading the people residing in there. The food was pretty good and she could eat the leftovers they always wasted. Lulu had came along, also stealing stuff and Lala decided he was someone trustable to a extent. 

But after he got caked he ran after the people who slammed a cake onto his face and fell into a mud puddle he ran fast enough for even Lala. By the time Lala caught up with where Lulu was he was long gone from the area. Lala had never seen Lulu run that fast, it was surreal. Deciding that the best course of action was to look for Lulu around the city, she took a stroll along the numbered street of the city. It would help her learn where things were.

Then she heard a voice call out to her, it was in her general direction but she felt like it was directed at her specifically. 

"Hey!! I had a jacket like that!" 

Looking up, Lala saw a big guy in a turtleneck from the other side of the street run towards her. He was really big. Absolutely gigantic. Lala knew she was short compared to most people but this guy to stand next to baseball players or whatever and still be taller then them. It didn't help what he had a heap of cream hair that went down to his knees. Lala inhaled sharply when she saw him, when she saw the size difference.

"It had the patch DD!!! Exactly like that!!" The guy was weirdly excited about seeing a jacket like his. That gave enough personality on its own to tell what kind of person he was, "DD is my name!" Lala calmed down from the shock of the his height to connect the two dots that she had probably stolen this from this guy. She had picked it because it was the most coolest but never realized that it was probably personalized. She had to make a lie that could at least convince this guy.

"Really? DD is albino slang." Lala figured that this guy would probably want to know about the made up albino slang she had made but hopefully she would be able make up more stuff, just to save her skin. Maybe this guy was actually a isolated extrovert and that's why he runs up to people yelling suddenly.

"Oh! I hope it's not like, offensive in any way." 

Okay, so he's buying it.

"Oh no it's not, I just thought it was pretty neat." Lala hoped that this guy would buy the made up albino slang.

"You're pretty tall, you're kinda as tall as a baseball player." Lala inquired.

"You mean basketball player?"

"No, baseball player."

DD nodded and walked alongside Lala, she noticed that he was being slow in his steps, probably because he was trying to stay with Lala rather then leave her in the dust.

"My name is Lala." She said. 

DD tucked the name into a memory compartment for safekeeping and walked along with Lala.  


* * *

Speaking of albinos, 

Coco sat on the roof of a random cooperation building the Rat motherfucker owned. It was about five years but Coco found himself compelled to cause chaos in his business, maybe to cause him a little bit of stress. He could use a couple of more grey hairs. Maybe the gel fuck would realize the root of his problems being Coco. Would he realize that no one is erratic enough to change some of the schedules and go through the trouble of making sure everyone is confused between where they were told to go and what their papers say except for Coco? Not very ethical, but Coco figured that most CEOs deserve it.

Coco decided that in the case that people were fired he would lend them a few hundred thousand dollars, his dear father wouldn't miss it. He was doing fine without the added help of the government. Coco didn't see a reason to keep ties with the government but might as well take the money he has. He might track the down and hack into their accounts to lend them a hand or two. It'd suck if someone had to starve because he wanted to mess around with one rat bastard.

The lights in the building were still on, Coco saw a few people who walked out go immediately into a nearby bar. It was really late, they should be sleeping. Didn't drinks make your head hurt or something? Coco guessed that they earned whatever relief they get after working in that chad's business. 

Coco could try to be sympathetic. After all, owning a business must have been pretty hard on a 19 year old, fresh out of high school. It wouldn't hurt to cut a bit of slack off for the orange man. 

The wind was cool on his face, he wondered if he would ever see Momo again.


	3. The beninging of the molu brother dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulus clumsy ass doesn't get into a government conspiracy, yet, but he does burns himself on a hot pot of tea.

Lulu rubbed the towel against his face once more, before turning to look himself in the mirror. He looked significantly less caked and muddy, so that was good. He'd have to find Lala soon and tell her about the loot he had gotten. 

The bathroom was white and clean, he could see his reflection in the tiles if he looked for it. The area he had cleaned himself in the tub was quite dirty though. He had noticed that the towels were also very clean, taken out of straight out of the washing machine. It was absolutely spotless, at least before he was there. The dishwasher was expensive, Lulu could tell, but he didn't feel like giving empathy to a ruined towel.

Lulu could worry about the dirty towels later, what was more important was that the set of dirty clothes he had originally wore was replaced by a clean T-shirt and pants. Either a helpful fairy had broken into the mansion and set out clothes for him or the nice girl with the buns had helped them out. He immediately ruled out the M-shaped hairline guy though, that dude didn't seem to like him.

It was awfully considerate of her. He just hoped that the pockets were emptied if she was gonna clean his clothes.

He got ready and went downstairs, looking at every square inch of the house. This house belonged to someone rich, no doubt. The house was big and had pieces of furniture in every room. Who needed this much room? You could fit a battalion in here. Parties held here would be wild and big. 

It would be fairly easy to steal things. It didn't look like the house had any security alarms but it was possible that someone who could afford a house like this was able to afford high tech security that didn't show any external signs. Lulu had come across complicated security tech before, it wasn't fun getting through it. He barely made it out by the luck blessed by the gods. Lulu wondered if the carrot head that owned the estate would go that far. He probably would. Maybe some laser light thingy, the ones in the movie, it would be a good yoga lesson. Maybe he'd have to do the ol' swap the loot thing. 

Coming into the living room, there were a group a people sitting in the circular couch in the middle of the room. This room in particular was very modern and minimalist. There wasn't a lot of furniture around. The living room floor was carpet but going into the kitchen the floor turned into tiles. The floor and walls were pure white. All of it was well taken care of. There was this huge TV hanging on the wall and lamps in the corners. The couch in the middle was in the half into ground. Maybe if there was a aquarium covering the entire wall it would complete the mansion look. 

There were two women and the ginger dude. He took a seat next to the orange guy, who noticeably stiffen when Lulu when near him. 

Trying to get some conversation out of the tense guy he asked, "Uh, your name is, uh, Mumu right?" 

"Momo." He said, a little bit more deeper and quieter then Lulu heard him talk earlier. 

Okay, so he would never attempt conversation with him again.

Chuchu, who had introduced herself earlier, walked into the room carrying tea. She stared at Momo who was staring very tensely at Lulu. She ignored it and set the tea down, taking a seat next to Ms. Claire.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Ms. Claire had leaned over a bit to get a better look at the boy. Lulu did look better after taking a shower, he hoped he wasn't giving off a bad impression. 

"I was raid-"

"HE WAS RIDING BACK FROM SCHOOL ON HIS BIKE WHEN HE TRIPPED ON A MUD PUDDLE!" Chuchu looked frantically at Lulu, staring intensely and giving him uncomfortable eye contact. Lulu got the memo. 

TT leaned over to get a cup of tea, "But Chuchu, you get picked up by-" 

"It was uh, during recess!" 

TT looked at her weird, before just pouring her tea and not bothering to figure it out. Whatever kids did these days wasn't her business anymore.

Lulu then decided to also have a cup of tea, he hoped that it wasn't the kind that rich people usually had because those kinds were always so bitter. Chuchu and the older women who seemed to be her mom didn't seem like the type to drink bitter tea. He wondered if the carrothead would drink bitter tea, to seem more adult. He scooted over to the edge of his seat to reach for a cup.

Momo cleared up the eerie silence, "Chuchu, why did you take longer to get back? I was told you took ten minutes to get to your school gates." 

"Um, I was waiting for Lulu to finish some business with some other people." Chuchu didn't know what he was doing, probably for the best. It'd suck if he had to skip out on staying at the rich guys house for a while because Chuchu found out Lulu was betting with the middle school gang. 

It wasn't that bad compared to other agreements and trades Lulu had done, just a little debt and a few people who would do his bidding. Thanks to help from Chuchu, he was able to win the bet. Stealing a bunch of stuff to out-thief a bunch of punk middle schoolers was harder then he thought it was, the vending machine was a lucky find.

The cup was heavier than expected, like yeah he Could hold it with only one hand but it felt a lot heavier then what a cup should be. The clay was cool and the glazed paint reflected some light. This was a nice looking cup, he could scammed some people into thinking it was valuable. It probably was. 

The tea pot, however, was a different story. 

It was. VERY heavy. 

When Lulu had picked it up with only one hand. he had thought 'Oh it shouldn't weigh a lot,' boy was he wrong. The tea pot was very hard to lift with one hand so he thought to support it with another hand on the handle but Lulu figured that'd look kinda dumb so he put a hand to the bottom to support from there but. It was Extremely hot but he kept it on his hand anyways and proceeded to very shakily pour some tea into the cup. 

He hoped no one noticed that he had burned himself while pouring tea and while he was worrying about that he reached out his burned palm to grab a cup. Just as he got the cup a centimeter off the table he immediately dropped it. 

At this point, robbing a vending machine was a better first impression then the bullshit Lulu just pulled.

Lulu would forever thank this household for not saying anything, even if that's worse then just making fun of him.

* * *

The apartment was tidy, it was unclear whether if the guy took good care of this particular room or if he never used it at all. The living room was big and spacious, there was only a couch and lamp in a corner. There wasn't a TV, Lala guessed you couldn't expect that kind of commodity from a college student.

DD went into the kitchen, that was just as unused and clean, and got out some powered tea. Lala liked powered tea better, though that was a given because she has never tasted brewed tea before. Looking around at a house other then the mansion made Lala realized she'd never experienced a lot of the real world, despite her adventures around the city. Like the fact that she'd never tasted brewed tea before, or the fact that there were such things as plastic flowers. 

Lala had heard that college students couldn't afford a lot of things, the cheap powered tea was a fair price for whatever debt DD was probably in. Lala wasn't one to judge, being college-chained was a fair excuse for the lack of anything in DD's apartment.

Yes, Lala decided, she would help DD clutter up his space.

The ground would just look so much more appealing if there were trinkets around, something to set your feet on, just for the aesthetic. A table to set your visually appealing breakfast on, if Lala didn't steal a bite first. Maybe some useless newton laws of gravity stuff, like the four balls where only the two last ones move.

Lala didn't know, it was just that this place seemed so empty and it needed to be filled with something. But then she realized that there was probably a budget DD was on, with college and food, that he couldn't breach anymore. Lala felt a bit bad that DD probably didn't have the money to afford any fun thing, but it was also bad to jump to conclusions. She should just hear it from DD himself.

Maybe she should figure out where DD works and blackmail the owner of the company to increase pay! Yes, that'd be perfect. Morally dicey? Yes. At the same time, did most CEOs deserve it? Also yes.

It was for the better of the workers, a higher pay is nothing to a rich guy. It's just that rich people just wanted to keep as much money as possible. Petty, yes. It's not like it would hurt or anything. Economics was too confusing for her, if anything did go wrong Lala was sure she would be able to fix it.

Maybe then he would be able to get something to make his apartment a little bit less depressing, like a window. Do people pay window bills? Whatever. What kind of society charges you for having sunshine in your room anyways? A dystopian one?

Lala looked up when she heard the sound of water being poured into a cup. It looked like he was done with the fake powered tea. He set down the mugs on the table, and told her to drink. They looked very old, clean and well taken care of. They looked handmade. Lala wondered if DD maybe had done pottery. It wouldn't be much of surprise, as DD had told Lala that he'd been double majoring. Wasn't that super hard or something? He must be a studious guy.

"I'm sorry for the lack of anything in here, I don't get a lot of visitors." DD fiddled with his hands for a bit before pulling out a string and rolled it around for a bit. Lala kinda wished she had that string, because she started bouncing her leg. 

"Do you just not have the money to add anything in here?"

Okay, so maybe that was a little bit direct. 

Lala immediately stumbled over her words, "I- sorry, that just...slipped right out of my mouth, let me try again. That was rude. Sorry."

DD actually laughed, despite her rude comment, and waved his hand, "It's complicated. You can be as honest as you want, I don't mind if you ask questions. I don't really get a lot of money for anything except food and bills, so most of the things in here are gifts from my parents house. The cups were a pottery project, I got a A!"

Lala sighed out of relief, forever thanking the kindness and the admittedly naivety of DD. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 30."

Lala stopped froze when she was just about to grab her cup.

30??? Really?? Lala didn't realize he was THAT old. Maybe because of her lack of interaction with people she's never realized how people of different ages looked, but she was still surprised a guy that old was so...trustful. Did he just not keep a eye out of naughty little child thieves? If the roles were reversed, Lala would definitely look out for evil children who went around stealing stuff. 

She shook it off in less then half a second, grabbing her cup but not drinking it right away. DD went to sip his, blowing it for some reason. What was the point of blowing it? She reached for the cup only for her hand to go through.

Huh.

DD didn't noticed, so Lala just left the tea alone for now.

Finding Lulu could wait another time, DD was better then him anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

The two women watched as the albino girl continued to bother their child.

'Koranit' as she had called herself, though maybe a fake name, had this look as if she would pickpocket any of them at any time. TT had been around Momo long enough to know that children were very capable of stealing. She was wary of child thieves, they're a lot more common then thought. TT didn't really want Chuchu to be messing with a crowd like that, it's not for her.

TT really hoped Chuchu wouldn't give away her power.

Chuchu's powers were dangerous, especially since they weren't restrained in a healthy way. More or less, Chuchu's powers were restrained too much. They activated when Chuchu became 'selfish' which wasn't good, because that formed some unhealthy mindsets for Chuchu. Of course, Claire didn't know what to do about it, but she guessed that just supporting Chuchu would be better then mingling with her crazy ass powers.

Her power would be a weapon of mass destruction if someone had found them. 

TT never told Chuchu this though, she shouldn't have to have that kind of responsibility at the same time she was still developing.

This girl also seemed really sketchy.

The big as fuck guy with the 4 tons of hair left 'Koranit' on her own, either he trusted 'Koranit' enough as a parent or he wasn't her parent in he first place. 

'Koranit' had gotten way too close to Chuchu, even if Chuchu didn't seem to notice. She had a arm slung over Chuchu's shoulder and had brung Chuchu down a little bit. Way too friendly for TT's liking, even if they were both like, 14. TT didn't like the fact that 'Koranit' was getting tactile with a stranger, especially since Chuchu didn't realize.

"Two sonics the hedgehogs walk into a bar," When Lala finished with her story she had Chuchu giggling, to TT's surprise.

"I bet you could beat up some of those people! You've got some muscle on you girl!" Chuchu's cheeks went slightly pink. It was true, Chuchu was strong for her age, mostly due to the fact that Momo had never done chores in his life so Chuchu had to instead. TT didn't like being reminded of that fact.

"I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone though..." Chuchu ran a hand through her hair and took out a especially tangled knot in there, "I don't think me fighting anyone would be a good idea."

"Nonsense, hurting someone in a fight is the whole idea!"

"Ah, I think that more will happen then just someone getting a few bruises Koranit." Chuchu untangled the hairball, losing a few hair strands. She took them in her hand and put them into a coat pocket. 'Koranit' noticed. 

"Hm? Like how, it's not like someone's gonna die or anything." 

TT quickly figured out where this conversation was going.

"Well-" 

Before Chuchu could finished, TT interrupted with, "Hey! How about we get some crepes, my treat."

The two children gave a thumbs up and Claire cheered out loud. Upon seeing that she was the only one cheering, she cleared her throat and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the crepe shop.

* * *

The cool metal of the spray can had warmed up against Coco's hot skin. It was more warm then he expected, but wearing a coat was necessary to hide the spike in his shirt. The hoodie didn't help the heat. He should've just worn a white cloak, but that would make him identifiable. At the same time, having a trademark outfit would be pretty cool. If he handmade it, the police wouldn't be able to track him down by checking the city postal services. Perfect! But if a person saw him and he'd have to teleport anyway and they could narrow the search down by powers. Whatever, he could figure it out at home.

Ugh, Coco realized he should've brought a face mask...if he teleported now he would be traced back by one of those special police hounds. Vandalism was easy to do if no one was watching but using your power in public was illegal for good reason. Maybe if he went into a bathroom he could quickly get a surgical mask from one of those 'professional' doctors. Yeah, it sounded like a good idea. 

Coco went into the nearest building around, not really paying attention to the sign, hoping there was a bathroom or some shit he could teleport in. The people there were eating on bread things, crepes, they were called? The smell of baked bread and vanilla added a scent of a nice domestic life. The person at the counter had their back turned but Coco would remember that huge cascade of tan hair. There were streaks of white hair too. The hair didn't end at the waist, it went down further. Maybe to the knees. 

Coco eyes shifted to the rest of the place, to see if there was a bathroom door. The menu indicated that this was a crepe place. There weren't a lot of people here, Coco figured that it wasn't the right time of day for desserts. There were two older women and two teenagers. The pure white hair caught his eye, it was just like his. He couldn't see the white haired guy face, but he could see that the guy was chatting with the giant hair guy. The group then went to sit on a table.

Shrugging off those group of strangers, he walked over to the counter while the hair guy saw him and walked over. He had a genuine smile and a positive attitude, Coco was envious. He must've have not encountered bad people enough.

"Where's the bathroom?" Coco asked. 

"Right down over there," The cream haired guy pointed down to a hallway, "and to the right! You're very handsome by the way."

Coco smiled and begged ado. Making his way to the bathroom he got ready.

What a weird dude! Coco would remember him


	5. Issa bout to be a (boy fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu also gets his punk ass into a punk fight

Claire had left, so had TT though she left with giving Lala the stink eye. Lala figured it was as good as a time like now to tell Chuchu her really name was Lala. The girl had seemed nice enough, if she was raised by a women as doting and gentle as Claire she was bound to pick up some of those traits. Unless that actually grew into a superiority complex, but Lala had spent enough tie around Chuchu to tell that wasn't the case.

"You're working on a essay about powers for school?" Lala was unfamiliar with school, she knew how that you had to write essays and pay tuition but nothing other then that. It would be a change of pace to hear a students inside opinion.

"Yeah, but I've been stuck on one paragraph. I think I should just move on to another paragraph and figure out that one later." 

Lala could tell this was a rare time when Chuchu had talked about herself. She got stuck on some sentences and would then move on without finishing it. Her thoughts were clunky, she'd be knee deep into one concept and then go back to a previous conversation to add on something. She mixed up words and would stop moving to catch up with her own thoughts. Her voice was getting louder as she talked more, which was good. Chuchu had a sweet voice.

"I can help you! What's the paragraph about?" 

Normally Lala wouldn't get this comfortable with a stranger but Chuchu was very cute and had very round cheeks. Her brown skin was REALLY pretty in the sun, it gave her warmth. Her eyes were pleasant too look into. She would be the perfect kindergarten teacher, the one all the kindergarten gnomes would flock too at any sight of danger. 

"You don't have too! It's just one paragraph, I'll figure it out by myself." 

"I insist! It's rude to refuse my offers according to laws of hospitality." Lala didn't know the validity of that statement, but God isn't as petty as to hold onto ONE dishonest statement. She was doing it to help someone anyways.

"Okay so, it's basically a explanation of how powers came to be. It's all really complicated and I don't know where to start, there's way too much stuff to cover. I think I have enough time to finish it but I get easily distracted so I can't really keep my mind on it..." 

"Hmm..." Lala had the same issue with staying on task. Other times, she would be working on a fixing a bike for 3 hours until someone poured cold water into her pants. Once she had skipped around and went around doing nothing but pick up crayons, think about drawing something, then skip somewhere else, only to return. 

"What if you wrote down all the more pivotal points as bullet points and as you start working add on? You can always revise. Start with making a timeline? Actually, that's to tedious. You can get something in the background, like music to keep attention. You can just walk around to get your other thoughts out." Lala had tried these, but she wouldn't know if it would work in a school context. 

Chuchu smiled in admiration, though Lala didn't think her advice was that good. Her smile wasn't a big grin, like how Lala always smiled, it was small and shy. It was so enduring. 

"Koranit, you're so smart." 

Lala really wondered if this girl could get any more sweeter. Okay, now she would tell her that 'Koranit' wasn't her real name.

* * *

Lulu had ran as far as he could.

Making a bet with the local middle school gang was NOT a good idea after all.

It ended up that they, had stolen more shit because one of the motherfucking kids had a whole goddamn mansion they raided! Come to think of it, there was a shit ton of mansions around here, which lead Lulu to connect the dots and realize this was a rich people neighborhood. Damn, he really shouldn't have chased after the face cakers. They had tons of strings to pull, and Lulu would have to get illegal plastic surgery if he wanted to survive. 

He was so goddamn dumb. He shouldn't have wasted time on the vending machine and just also had raided a mansion. He shouldn't have underestimated the amount of shit that could be stolen here, especially since this place was a rich person area. Lulu being in a rich person area would've made him a fugitive anyways.

He could hear the thumping and shouting of kids getting more quiet, good. It meant that he was losing them. He rounded a corner and stopped to take a breather.

"OI! Lulu, is that you?" 

Ah yes, the oh so familiar 'Oi'. Lulu looked up to see Lala striding towards him with, he squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly, Chuchu? How'd that happen? He could think about it when he wasn't being chased down by a bunch of middle schoolers.

Chuchu asked something to Lala, but Lulu was lightheaded and unfocused that the only things registering in his mind was a few words. He heard the thumping of school children's sneakers on the ground getting louder and decided it was time to get the fuck out.

He sprinted away, not realizing that was a bad idea, and heard Chuchu and Lala tagging along behind him. 

"Hey- wait!" Lala shouted to Lulu, as he started to rounded into a alleyway.

Lulu's legs gave out as soon as he put his back against the brick wall. His legs felt like jelly that caught on fire. His lungs burned with every breath and his mouth started to get cold. His eyes burned from the wind. Light shone from both ways of the alleyway, which meant that this alleyway wasn't completely closed. Sweat drenched his hair in sweat, so he took off his ponytail to retie it. He saw the shadows of Chuchu and Lala on the ground as they caught up with him. 

"Lulu, what the hell!" Lulu could tell that it was Lala, because Chuchu didn't seem like the type to swear, "What's with you? You were running as if you were competing in NASCAR."

Lulu managed to say something in between his pants, "Don't you mean olympics?" 

"Not the issue right now." 

Chuchu looked out of the alleyway and said something that Lulu didn't register. Lala walked to the other end of the alleyway and peaked out and replied to Chuchu then. Lulu just rested on the ground, waiting until his energy came back enough to explode to Lala that they needed to get the hell out of here.

Lulu's vision started to look like a smudge tool was used on it, his neck was about to flop down if he didn't support it in some way. His eyes strained, even when he closed them. This continued until he faintly saw shadows on the ground and Lala shouting something along the lines of, "What do you want?!"

Lulu snapped his head up, eyes readjusting and getting back on his feet. He saw that the gang had circled around them. He immediately tensed his hands. He was gonna be outnumbered so he might as well get ready for it. Lala would be able to fight her way out, Lulu hoped she could manage to get Chuchu out of here too. Cold sweat mixed with the warmer sweat on his neck, Lulu thought it was kinda gross but figured he had bigger things to worry about then conflicting temperature sweat.

Lulu felt Lala's hand grab his arm and yank him over to her, "Mind telling me what this is about?"

"Now's not the time!" Lulu mumbled back.

He heard people taunting him, but he couldn't even distinguish what they were saying because all of the voices were trying to shout over each other. He could however hear people saying that they should make him pay or some shit. Lulu didn't want to stick around to see what their definition of 'pay' was. 

But the end of the mob got quiet. Following shortly after, the middle part got quiet, and eventually the entire crowd got quiet. All that could be heard was the shuffling of shoes as they stepped aside for someone great and magnificent. And maybe someone with a bigass ego, so Lulu could only guess it was the big boss in charge of the gang.

"Is there a reason you decided to skip out on the bet, scum?"

The dude was tall as fuck, the average height of 5'6 for a middle schooler. He was tall as fuck because Lulu was short as hell. He looked down on him like a common street rat. Even if Lulu did understand that comparison it still pissed him off. He was a rich kid, Lulu could tell at first sight. His hair was artfully the right amount of asshole, combed but not in the greasy rat way. His face had no blemishes on it, it was clear and transparent. His figure was skinny but still had muscle on it. He was hollywoods dream child actor, no wonder he pulled all the strings around here. He was good looking and was rich. Everyone would flock too him, he probably played golf too. He was the final boss...... the middle school gang leader. Lulu forgot his name though, because he always called him as bastard or down-beat. 

He was the guy Lulu lost the bet too. He was the guy who now owned Lulu's rights. 

"It's rude to disobey your new owner. Sit still for a while and enjoy the life of service to me." 

The Snatch got closer to Lulu, past the two other girls. The crowd stayed down and watched with anticipation. Lulu could feel everyone's eyes on them despite his eyes fixed on the the buttons on shitfuck's clean crisp suit that fit his figure so nicely. 

The sound of shoes going over the concrete ground was heard. It was slow paced but the owner of those shoes had gotten to her destination. Lulu looked over to see Chuchu standing next to him.

"I'll take his place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He fucking took lulus rights oh god


	6. Fight fight fight f

Lala was speechless. What should she do? She didn't know if she should stop Chuchu, which would let Lulu go if it worked. Her mouth wouldn't even open and she was analyzing every second and movement of this interaction.

The Douche, as Lala had decided to call him, stepped back in surprise. He was absolutely bewildered and shocked. His eyes had widened to the point of almost popping out and his mouth was just big enough to shove a foot in. Lulu looked the same too, except he was trying to say something. All that was coming out of his mouth were only quiet shadows of words. Chuchu was still looking The Douche in the eye, standing with good posture and unmoving. 

Some other douche had broken the silence, "If you really want to apologize for him, get down on your knees!"

Since asshole disease was contagious, disorganized yelling erupted, agreeing with the first guy. The Douche had snapped out of his shock and returned back to his permanent asshole smile. Lulu started to visibly panic as his eyes darted around, looking for anything to cling onto. 

"Leave her alone! Lulu made the bet in the first place!" Lala shouted. Lulu shoot a look of understanding betrayal but the rest of the crowd yelled over her. Lala was going deaf from the people screaming into her ear. People starting to move into the three in the middle of the crowd. Lala manage to peak between two people, her eyes darted around for somewhere to get a better view point. She needed to see if she could grab Chuchu and get the hell out. Lulu too, if possible.

"They're right. If you want to prove your promise to your word, you have to get on your knees." A look of artificial power came too The Douches eyes. He definitely got off to people obeying him and his total law, motherfucker fed off of other people's fear. It was possible his parents were in a position of power, which would be easy to tell from the obviously expensive suit. Asshole wore suits, loser. He fed off of the fear of other people.

Lala changed that when she found to top of a garbage can. If she was careful she could climb on top and see a way into the spotlight Lulu and Chuchu were in. Maybe she could-

JESUS FUCK LULU!

* * *

Lulu's sight got blurry as blood rushed to his arms. He wasn't very strong but he was quick on his feet. His hand just kinda felt like it teleported into the guys face.

However, he was quickly pulled by the back of his vest away from the guy and heard Chuchu's soft voice cutting through the crowd saying, "Enough!"

The mob of middle school punks quieted down as their leader traced the bruise on his cheek Lulu had given him, as if it was a piece of delicate pottery. Lulu would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction seeing a crack in a piece of expensive pottery that he put there, even if he was gonna get beat up soon. His place in the city hierarchy would change though, even if it was only among the middle school delinquents. He punched the alpha, he would known as the guy who had the nerve to touch the frame of a expensive piece of shit.

His eyes moved back to Lulu's own eyes. His eyes watered at contact. He could feel other people staring at him. His eyes strained but he didn't want to prove his own weakness at not blinking, so he played a quiet game of staring. He thought he could hear the sound of his breathing. His heart was jumping out of his chest. 

A small, cocky smile arose from his lips, his eyes were a different story. Hey we're filled with malice and spite. He looked kinda handsome to Lulu, actually. 

"You asked for it," 

Lulu was so focused on keeping eye contact and not losing the staring game with the pack leader that it didn't register to him that the other boy was doing anything until blue light entered his vision. Breaking contact with the others eyes, Lulu looked around to see that the other boy had his hand in a almost vice grip. Like a eagle ready to snatch his prey off of the ground. It took at second to process that his hand was coated in a thin layer of lighting, like a thunderstorm minus the clouds. Lulu took back the thing he thought about him being handsome.

"CONNER!" 

The cocky middle schooler got less cocky and the lighting dissolved immediately. Lulu decided this would be a good time to slowly back out, as he saw Lala motioning to come over. He slowly took a small step back, which made more noise then he expected. It didn't attract a lot of people's attention, as they were focused on the mystery voice.

A highschooler pushed her way through the crowd, to where the alpha male punk stood. Said punk noticeably tensed as she looked down on him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

It took Lulu a while to realize that alpha male punks name was 'Connor'. It was a weird name. He took another step back, praying no one would notice yet. 

"None of your business." Connor replied. 

"So you can't even own up, huh?" The highschooler grabbed his wrist and semi-dragged him through the crowd, "Can't you spend some time at home for once instead of leaving it up to us to pick up your messes? Why isn't anything we do enough for you?" 

Lulu was now picking up his pace, he turned around to properly go through the crowd. While some kids looked at him they didn't really do anything to stop him. Lulu came out of the other side and met Lala's stare of neutrality. Lulu still knew she was glad to see him okay. 

Lulu suddenly had a realization.

Where was Chuchu? 

He quickly went back through the crowd again, noticing that the crowd actually started to move. Lulu wished that he was tall enough to see above to crowd to see what happened. He saw that Connor was still being dragged by the highschooler. He darted his head around, looking for Chuchu, only to see that she was staring intently at the highschooler and the potato sack she was dragging around. 

"Chuchu! Over here!" Lulu waved his hand in the air so she could spot him out. Some people looked back at him but continued to move along to wherever. Lulu would've expected that they would continue to chase him down but it seemed like the highschooler crashed their party enough for them to stop hunting Lulu down for sport. Lulu didn't know what would happen tomorrow though. Maybe some holy water against middle schoolers would help.

Chuchu waved back but didn't move from the place she stood. She turned back to watch the two. 

"What's she doing?" Lulu jumped and looked back to see Lala standing just behind him, almost smacking her in the face with his ponytail. 

Lulu shrugged and navigated his way through the crowd towards Chuchu. Surprisingly, a lot of people didn't seem to mind that she was a pothole in middle school traffic (that analogy makes no sense but bare with me- author). 

"Chuchu! Come on," Lulu shouted.

Chuchu glanced at Lulu, looked back at the two, and turned back to Lulu. She then made her way through the crowd to where Lulu and Lala were, albeit she was still sneaking glances towards the other end of the alleyway. If Lulu was tall enough he'd be able to see what Chuchu was continually looking at. 

Lala elbowed Lulu. Lulu elbowed back, which earned a look of annoyance towards his way.

"Thank her!" Lala whispered. 

Oh right, Lulu probably should do that.

Lulu turned his attention to Chuchu, who was probably in the middle of some intense think, and cleared his throat. Chuchu didn't look back at him. He cleared his throats a little bit louder. Chuchu still didn't acknowledge him. Okay, try again. Lulu cleared his threat Louder. Chuchu finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at him. 

"I- uh," damn this was harder then he thought. He could feel Lala's facepalm as he watched her smack herself in the forehead behind Chuchu. 

"Thanksfortakingtheblameformeiguess," Lulu said, after a full five minutes of stuttering.

Chuchu just smiled and said nothing, probably cause Lulu was so brave as too let his pride down and do a awesome thanks. Chuchu was in obvious awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might just be bonding, I'm figuring out some plot points... so this is how the fanfic writers feel...


	7. Lala and DD go out and fight with the LAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. My favorite fight scene in damn aristocats, when DD tries to collect evidence for his case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this was betaed but at least it's funny

Chuchu flipped through the cards and tapped them lightly on the desk. It should be easier to organize her thoughts now that she didn't have to keep all of them in her brain. 

She should've helped that guy back in the alleyway.

It was pretty clear he was scared of the lady who hauled him off, but not in the scared of his allowance was gonna be cut. There wasn't any defending of his awful actions towards Lulu and herself, but the girls grip on his wrist wasn't a friendly one. It didn't help that her wording wasn't one of concern, she was guilt-tripping him into coming back home by pushing responsibility onto him. 

But at the same time he was about to strike Lulu with lighting, had the same manipulative girl not step in the right time Lulu might've ended up into a coma at the very least. Was it okay to defend the boy after he was about to seriously harm Lulu? 

Maybe the boy deserved it, but no one deserves to be manipulated. What if she was just making lofty assumptions about the girl? Even if the girl was truly being manipulative wouldn't it be invasive of their personal life to step in and do something? Or was it just her trying to defend herself for not doing anything? She was fully capable so what was even her? There was also the fear of being too presumptuous.

A rock clashed with her window. The sound get her out of her train of thought.

When she noticed a loss of weight in her hands she realized that she must've activated 'black hole mode', as Claire called it. The parts of paper she touched on her notes were gone and there were only a few salvageable parts of it left.

Chuchu sighed and got up to get new notecards, the window left unattended. Sorry Lulu, better luck next time. Or you could just start throwing more roc- oh. He did.

* * *

So far, Lala has been helpful with zero(0) of the chores!

Whenever DD assigned her a task to do, her hand would just go through whatever thing needed to complete it. It was like her hand didn't want to be solid and grab it by the balls. She didn't understand, she WANTED to help DD. 

DD had fallen asleep, whereas Lala was up and still lying on the couch. Maybe if she waited long enough she could finally grab something with 100% opacity. But alas, to no avail. So now was her 5 hour of waiting. 

The moonlight from the window didn't provide much for light, but DD had apologetically asked her to keep the lights off. Saving electricity bills most likely. To him, every little penny counts. 

The streetlights were nice to look at, but the lights only had concrete and apartment buildings to bounce off of. The city wasn't too far off so the lights from there were distant but bright. DD was lucky to find a complex that was this close to the city, and cheap enough to live in. 

The breeze grazed her face. Well not graze, the wind actually really strong and completely made her hair go wild, but that was the point. It was cold, as most things in nighttime are. 

A loud crash was heard. Huh, did that happen often?

Lala heard it come from direction of DD's room, figuring he was just clumsy and couldn't find his way in the dark he might've knocked something over- ah.

An edgy hooded figure with some sharp ass claws busted through the wall, typical, while DD looked like he just awoke from a 100 year slumber. He wouldn't be too glad of the costs of the wall, walls are expensive.

Amongst the wall dust settling noises, they must've not noticed Lala in the doorway. It was pretty dark, she didn't blame the claw dude to not notice. To bad it would be their downfall.

They walked slowly around DD's bed for a while, scanning him and the bed. It was kinda creepy. Lala tried to get a better look at them but all she saw was the hoodie and the tacky bellowing cape. The silhouette was somewhat discernible. Their claws were positioned like an eagle about to snatch its prey off the ground. Putting two and two together, Lala figured they were intended for DD. 

Lala karate chopped them in the neck. They went down onto the ground. She looked up to DD yawning and finally getting out of bed to check out the damaged wall.

Lala brought DD's attention down to the hooded figure and grinned, "If we keep this guy he can testify for the broken wall and so the insurance company will cover it." 

That seemed to get DD in a better mood, judging by his slightly more opened more eyes.

"Hey DD, do you have any spare towels?"

"I have paper towels."

"That'll work."  


* * *

Damn, he shouldn't had let his guard down so easily!

He had only come for the albino brat, he didn't think that the hair volcano was also gonna be there. He had taken to long disposing the strangely attractive hair swimmer.

The wet towel(that STANK of cheap dollar store money) was once again lifted off of his face, inducing a coughing fit from him. He wasn't ACTUALLY drowning but the wet towel with water poured over it stimulated something like it. The blindfold wasn't released from his eyes yet, leaving a wet print of wetness on his eye area. Whatever it was called okay!!!!!! We was in agony through medieval torture methods!! He was just knocked out!!! He has a headache!!!!!!

"We should probably remove the blindfold Lala, it can't be good for his eyes. He already told us most of his secrets, this should be enough for the insurance to cover it."

"DD you poor fool, it's the point. All areas of his face must be in pain. Besides, a snitch like him needs to feel the wetness his allies are gonna feel next." 

"Hmm...okay."

What did they want from him?!

"He told us where he had come from, we could go there to collect for our case."

"Good idea."

He then heard the sound shoes being out on, and the door opening and closing.


	8. Chuchu and Lulu friends...unless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is baiting chulu isn't gonna be canon king....sorry :-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I apologize!!! I didn't really get that much motivation except for writing more jarlo so my shoulder angel got sniped and I was left with nothing except my passion for jarlo. Sorry guys :-(

Lulu was about to throw his fifth rock when the window had finally been opened, it had only seemed like 2 times he had thrown the rocks to Chuchu because Lulu had missed the first three times. 

Chuchu's head poked out of the window soon after, "What're you doing here Lulu?" 

"Hey! Chuchu!" Lulu shouted up there. 

Chuchu waved back, seemingly to be kinda unresponsive. 

Chuchu was a nice girl. Lulu didn't know how he didn't realize from the first time he had met her, she had immediately offered Lulu to come to her place to wash off the cake and mud. Only when Chuchu offered herself the other day he had come to the realization that Chuchu was a good person. 

Lulu didn't know how a person who looked for trash to steal, collect, or hoard came across a girl like her. She was the sun and Lulu was a creature of the night, a handsome one but a creature of the night nonetheless. However their dynamic worked, Lulu wanted to keep it together. He had never really had that much friends, a change from Lala could help. Lulu wanted to keep Chuchu as a friend, because she was a good one.

"Do you want to go with me to follow Lala? She's going into the forest and I wanna see what's she doing." Lulu asked her. 

\-------------

Claire heard Chuchu's footsteps. It was Chuchu's day off but also not really, she always did some kind of work no matter the occasion. Claire didn't complain, her back was getting bad and Chuchu taking on some work for her is good for kids her age. 

Claire would question if she was taking advantage of Chuchu's selflessness, but in the end it also had something to do with Chuchu's own power. Chuchu's constant anxiety about her power didn't help either, even when someone would insist on doing work theirselves her anxiety heightens, and she activates black hole mode. Anxiety goesboth ways, it's just the irrationality that comes with the fear of not hurting other people. 

"Can I go hangout with Lulu?" 

Claire's ears perked up.

Was........did that Lulu boy actually get along with Chuchu?????? She had no idea that Chuchu had friends in the first place, it was extremely bizarre. First, raccoon ponytail boy was able to get Chuchu into hanging out with her. Second, Chuchu wanted to go somewhere for once. Sure, once in a while Claire would ask Chuchu to get groceries, but this was actively going somewhere with someone. A boy, nonetheless. Claire didn't know to feel proud or sad that Chuchu was growing up without her help, sooner or later Chuchu would leave her. 

No, Chuchu's needs came first!

"Of course, you can hang out with anyone."

But what if she hung out with the wrong group!???? She had heard of a group of punks tricking kids into being their pawns and going off doing illegal things like jaywalking! No, no, Chuchu would never, TT would grab her by the scruff of the neck like a kitten and scold her for 3 hours before she did. She would be fine! She could handle herself....

"Thank you!" And with that she heard Chuchu close the door behind her.

...

...

She was already starting to get lonely :(.


	9. .....government conspiracy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I won't have a beta this chapter but I have a good reason why: I lost the phone I was writing in the notes of so Im resorting to writing it in one sitting. Why? Because I won't get it done without the risk. Goodbye

The white building was exactly as how the victim of Lala's medieval torture methods had described. But that made sense, because he had been very unspecific. Particularly about the part where there were no openings to see inside the place, if they went around the back there might be one then. It didn't seem to have another other shapes other then a really big box, bad architecture, stacked on top of each other. A really sad mansion.

Lala looked around and made a head count, DD, Chuchu, Lu- ah.

* * *

Lulu scratched his head, "Powers?" 

The teenage albino in the trench coat nodded, "I can see that you don't seem to posses the natural energy of most people. You're an outlier in society, right?" Trenchcoat albino didn't let Lulu say anything, "You've probably been bullied for your lack of, " Trenchcoat paused, "..powers, yeah, powers."

Lulu opened his mouth to say something, only for Trenchcoat to cut in, "I can make you stronger, something more powerful. That is, if-" Trenchcoat finally paid attention to the fact that Lulu was running away.

"You're kinda weird man!" Lulu yelled back at him.

"Hey!"

Lulu didnt get very far when he felt himself bump into something, and find himself to not be the forest.

The surrounding trees where now replaced by white walls, it was a hallway. Inside a building. Which was weird, considering he was just outside. He looked around to see that Trenchcoat teen next to him, looking slightly not happy. He was still calm and collected as far as Lulu could see but not very happy that he pulled that. In hindsight, it was kinda a dick move on Lulu's part.

Trenchcoat teen started off without him down the hallway, not forcing Lulu to do anything. It might've been dumb move to follow him, because Trenchcoat had might've kidnapped him somewhere, but he did so anyways.

As the hallways turned, so did they.

Lulu took a closer look at the Trenchcoat Teen, from afar his long green coat and his white hair were the only things that stood out to Lulu. He then saw that underneath thinly framed glasses, he had blue eyes. He looked like Lala but not enough to be siblings, more like cousins, the main difference being that he was taller. Lulu reached to his shoulders. His white hair was long, put into a side ponytail that went down to a coat pocket. A more cleaner, sleeker version of Lala. He had this air of royalty to him, like a prince who wouldn't steep to the levels of a raccoon like Lulu.

"I know we sorta got off the wrong foot, with you trying to offer me powers or something," Lulu saw that Trenchcoat teen didn't seem to have objections to Lulu's mouth spouting out whatever came out if it, so he continued.

"I guess just leaving in the middle of your offer was a asshole thing to do. I want to know you a little better, because if I'm going to follow you around this place I guess we should learn about each other? But I can't really do that without you holding a grudge against me or something so I guess....sorry?"

That prompted a reaction, his mouth tense but not in the bad way, like he was holding back a smile. The corners of his lips moved upward despite his effort, and eventually he covered his mouth in amusement, and bursted out laughing. He used his sleeve to cover up his mouth. 

"Ah geez......I'm Coco, remember that," He said, in between laughter.

"Uh. I'm Lulu."

Coco extended his hand, to which Lulu took in slight confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think another point I should mention is that I have like 2 plot points I know happen and the rest is just a free for all then but it'll be fun I swear

**Author's Note:**

> The a/n on my wattpad is gonna change, I'm actually gonna shift the attention from Lala to lulu bc I'd figure him and Chuchu work better as foils. It doesn't help that I cut out a lot of things from lalas story, so.  
> starlightpotato and manuscript-or from tumblr betaed some of these chapters, manuscript-or also writes cat fanfiction so check it out!!


End file.
